The invention relates to a hand appliance for issuing or applying self-adhering labels which are attached to a carrier strip. The appliance is equipped with a feeding mechanism which withdraws the carrier strip stepwise for feeding one label only. The mechanism comprises a winding core on which the carrier strip is wound and which is rotatable about a journal fixed at one end on a housing wall.
A manually operated labelling appliance of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,345. With the known hand appliance, the winding core is mounted in a housing open at one end, which housing can be connected to a labelling appliance. The winding core is driven through a friction disc such that the carrier strip to be wound on is held under tension by the winding core. The friction wheel drive serves as a slipping clutch when the feeding of the label strip is completed, but the winding core is still driven by the friction disc or wheel.
The known appliance has the disadvantage that it is inconvenient to remove the wound-on carrier strip from the winding core. Due to the fact that the housing of the winding or coiling arrangement is not much larger than the coil of strip which is to be wound on it, it is difficult to grip the end of the strip in order to remove the wound carrier strip from the winding core.